warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Tigerstrike:His Life as a Warrior
Hey guys!! Here's Tigerstrike:His Life as a Warrior! The sequel to Ferntail: Her Life as a Warrior. If you haven't read it, read it befroe this. Things could be confusing if you don't, so please enjoy both stories and have a great day!!! --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User talk:Honeyrose34|'Bye Bye snow!']] This story is rated Moderate. M Allegences for HollyClan Please feel free to edit grammar and spelling errors!!! Leader: Featherstar- old small gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Prickleleaf- gray tom with spiked fur Med.Cat: Blossomfall- long-furred golden-brown she-cat App:Dockclaw - golden-brown furred tom Warriors: Kestrelpelt- speckled brown tom Mothflight- speckled brown she-cat with white underbelly Lilypetal- white she-cat Mapletree- tortoise-shell she-cat Liontail- muscular golden tabby tom Midnightfur- pure black tom Ferntail- beautiful golden-brown she-cat Rosefrost- golden-brown she-cat with ice-blue eyes Blackwhisker- pure black tom Speckle-.ears- speckled brown she-cat Rainpuddle- dark gray and white tom Shadowstrike- black tom App: Yellowpaw Smokeclaw- smokey gray tabby tom App: Mistpaw Sparrowwing- speckled brown tom Oaktail- ginger and brown tom Mossfoot- brown, ginger, and white tom with a speckled head Shadeleaf- gray she-cat Honeyrose- golden tabby she-cat with small spikes of fur Tigerstrike- muscular black and brown tom Goldenbud- pretty golden-brown she-cat Apprentices: Yellowpaw- golden-brown tabby she-cat with spiked fur and bright yellow eyes Mistpaw- gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes Queens: Smallnose- tortoise-shell she-cat. Mother of Rainpuddle's kits, Dapplekit and Pebblekit Daisypelt- black and gray she-cat. Mother of Oaktail's kits, Brownkit, Mudkit, Toadkit, Cloudkit, and Volekit Elders: Orangeshine- old orange and white she-cat Shadyfur- old dark gray and white she-cat. Former Med.cat. Longfur- long-furred golden tom Leafstem- long-furred golden and white she-cat Dedications I would like to dedicate this book to my sister, the true Rosefrost. I would also like to give a big thanks to my parents for actually letting me join the website and to listen to my rambling on about Warriors, no matter how much they could care less. I would also like to give my WHOLE series dedication to my passed away Grandfather Wynn. Without him, I wouldn't be where I am today. Thanks, Pap. Please enjoy this story and don't forget to 'keep reading!!!'. ~ Honeyrose34 NOTE!!: Yes, as you may notice, Honeyrose is in this story. Ferntail and Honeyrose are actually characters of me. Well, Honeyrose, no brainer but Ferntail has always been my dream med.cat, not warrior, name. Preface I smelled pine nearby with a hint of ....kit? I turned around to the sound of my name. Three little kits appreared out behind a holly bush. Three StarClan kits. "Tell us a story,please!!" One kit, a gray one, the stars in his pelt gleamed brightly from his excitement. "A good one! How about one with a battle in it!!" Another one meowed. I didn't need the three little fur-balls to tell me what to say. I knew a story. A good one. I knew it's just the right one for the little kits. "All right, all right. One super cool story, coming right up." I said as I settled down in some soft ferns nearby. The kits cheered and settled down in front of me, waiting for me to start. "Well,this story, is not like most. It's a story about me. It's my life as a warrior.........." Chapter One "Tigerpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as, Tigerstrike. StarClan honors your bravery, and strength...." I replayed that moment over and over in my head all day. Ever since I was free of my vigil, I've been thinking of it. Even while I was asleep after my vigil, and when I was hunting after sun-high. I finally snapped out of it when my sister Goldenpaw, no, Golden''bud'', now, smacked me right side up after a short meal. "What in the name of StarClan, are you mopping around camp thinking about?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Just some words said by our fearless leader, Featherstar. Not much... She slapped me with her furry tail. I know what your thinking, mister, and you need to get out of dreamland!!" My sister has always been overly protective and loving towards me. I hate that about her, but at least I'm still in one piece today... "Hey, warriors, ''of mine! How's it feel to be powerful?" That's my mother, Ferntail. And guess who's right behind her? Dad. Mom once explained to me once when I was young why she and dad were always like tree and root. Never to be apart. "We were well, destined to be together. Everyone knew we were to be together. Even my sister." That's what she said. That's it really. I knew there was more... "Fine." My mother and sister had had a small fight of some sort before we were named full warriors.That would be all she said to my mother. "Okay...then..." Ferntail threw back with some vile in the words. Smokeclaw nuzzled her head. "Don't be like that, Ferny!" He said. ''Ferny???? "Stop it. It's bad enough that I don't have my little sweetheart a kitten anymore!" Sweetheart??? "Smokeclaw, can you do guard tonight?" The conversation between us was interupted by a voice behind me. I turned around to see Featherstar behind me. Her once beautiful gray tabby coat is now dull from age. If a badger came right now all it would have to do is touch her and she could fall down and die. She was that weak."We have Sparrow-wing sick. I need you to take over his position. Okay?" "F-Fine! Of course F-Featherstar! A-Anytime." My father stammered. I guess surprised by the sudden request. Featherstar smiled. "Good. And if you see Prickleleaf, tell hime that I want to see him in my den." Featherstar meowed as she turned to pad away. "Have a good evening." "Well, I guess I better hunt down the absent deputy now....night Tigerstrike." Ferntail started towards the camp enterance. " Goldenbud." She added with again, vile. Not forgeting the arguement. "Did you hear her?" Again, my sister was back at it. " She really-" I just walked away. Chapter Two " Wakey, Wakey!" A voice woke me up the next morning. Mom. I still don't know why she always acts like I'm some kit all the time! And she looks at me stange too, like I was about to all of a sudden start growing wings out of my back and start flying away. Goldenbud too. Goldenbud was now beside me, stretching and washing herself a little. Mom woke her up as well, appearently. " 'K, okay!" I meowed groggy from sleep. I got up and started stretching with Goldenbud. " Why must you wake me up? I'm capable of waking myself up." She looked startled. "Oh, sorry. If you must know, you should be getting up for a hunting patrol, Goldenbud. You're late, by the way." "Mouse-dung!" She charged out of the den. Followed by a, "Watch out!" and, "Slow down, cheetah!" I laughed my head off with my mom. Good ole' Goldenbud causing stupidity moments and sometimes pure crazyness. "I need to go too. Shadowstrike wanted me for a hunting patrol." I walked out of the den saying that as I went. I waved my tail 'goodbye' towards my mother and ran out the camp enterance. I heard someone nearby and followed the sound. I wasn't really going out to a patrol with Shadowstrike, only he was. I just wanted to get out of there. Mothers can get annoying. "Hey! There's my good ole' friend, Tigerstrike!" Of course it happened to be my best friend since kithood, Honeyrose. Of course she's a she-cat, not tom. That is one of the reasons I'm not really popular or anything. Being that she's even older than me makes it strange too. "Hi! Out on a patrol?" That was her sister, Shadeleaf. Of course my best friends also happen to be my favorite cousins. Their mom, Rosefrost, is my mom's sibling. "No. Just avoiding Ferntail yet again." I answered as I sat down on some soft moss near them. " I need some alone time from my personal 'stalker'. " Ha, at least your mom isn't the deputy's mate. We get way TOO much attention from just them. Let alone the rest of the Clan." Honeyrose laughed with her sister. Her golden pelt and Shadeleaf's gray looked funny together as they giggled. "Yeah, I guess I'm pretty lucky. Isn't Prickleleaf retiring anyway?" I asked. They went silent now. "Well, yeah. Featherstar is on her last life..." Shadeleaf stopped. " And Prickleleaf is too old to be leader for nine more lives..." Honeyrose stopped after she finished her sibling's sentence. But even without them finishing, I knew what was happening anyway. "And Featherstar might die without a-" I didn't need to say anything. The crazyness and fighting, and everything else that would happen played in all three of our heads. Then the sound of a Clan meeting summon came up to the area where we sat. "She's announcing the retirement." Honeyrose whispered. We didn't get up. We just heard the shocked announcement. The replies. The silent glances and stares. Even the whispering of planning of being deputy next...all while we sat only a few tail-lengths from the beginning of the new chaos in the Clan. " Isn't Featherstar going to choose a new deputy before nightfall?" I asked the she-cats. "Yes. But until then, everyone will be fighting to prove their loyalty and eagerness of the position. Even the kits will be fighting each other for their pretend stuggle for power. It is all now released in just a few words." Honeyrose replied. " Only the words from our leader can stop it all. But only we can hope for that to work. We need hope for the next few hours. Even after this, there will be some mean looks. Maybe everyone will come out in one piece." Chapter Three I left Honeyrose and Shadeleaf before anything else was sent in my brain to make me worry. Just the thought of all the new chaos played in my head over and over. I just coldn't handle more. Or even go back to camp with it all. Instead, I head to the small stream in our territory. I sip some cool water from it and sigh. I relax on the sun-bathed rocks and drift off into a gentle sleep. I wake up a little before meal-time. The time the chaos will be at it's strongest before the new deputy is announced. I run back to camp just in time to get a small squirrel off of the fresh-kill pile before others destroy it for their hungery stomachs. I walked away to avoid the crowd and saw my paws leading me to my sister that I could see by the warriors' den. "Hey. You excited about the new deputy thing?" I asked her as I settled down taking a bite. "Yeah. It's pretty cool. Whole new deputy for the Clan. Big milestone there." She replied wiping her tounge around her jaws. " Who do you think it will be?" I shrugged,"An experienced warrior that's for sure." I was pretty curious who would take the new position. "Blackwhisker? Shadowstrike?" "Maybe but,--" She was interupted by a loud wail, the Clan meeting summon. "Oh, mouse-dung." That's all I could sasy before Honeyrose pulled me over to sit just below Highboulder. "We are gathered at this moment to retire Prickleleaf and to replace his position." She looked at the crowd until she spotted Prickleleaf coming forward to the boulder. "Featherstar, as your respectable deputy, I would like to retire to the elders' den for the rest of my life. I give you my wish to replace my position of deputy of HollyClan." Prickleleaf meowed loudly as he leaped up onto the Highboulder below Featherstar. Featherstar dipped her gray head," As you wish Prickleleaf. As the leader of HollyClan, Prickleleaf, you are no longer my deputy, but one of my honored and wise elders." The Clan cheered around me. I joined in too. I noticed my aunt nearby looking proud. Featherstar waited till it got quieter. " Prickleleaf, you may now go join the elders." At the cue, Prickleleaf jumped off he Highboulder and joined Longfur and the other elders below. "Tonight I must also appoint a new deputy. The new deputy of HollyClan is...Midnightfur!" "Midnightfur! Midnightfur!" The Clan cheered happily for the new deputy. Prickleleaf and his new denmates cheered loud. Midnightfur was a common cat in the Clan and became very noticable right then. Featherstar chose well. " Congrats, Midnightfur! We may now celebrate with a feast!" Featherstar jumped off Highboulder and went to the fresh-kill pile. The cheering continued and the cats surrounded the black tom. " Tigerstrike! Want to share a rabbit?" Honeyrose called from over the fresh-kill pile. Her sister, Shadefur, was now joining her, but instead of joining us, she grabbed a vole and joined Liontail. I padded over to Honeyrose and dug into the rabbit. It was delicious. The taste of the forest and fresh air entered my mouth. "Mmmmm!!!" replied Honeyrose. I nodded my head in agreement and took another bite. After finishing our rabbit, we shared-tounges. " So," asked Honeyrose while she was washing behind my ears," Do you think that Midnightfur is a good choice?" Licking the side of her face, I answered, " Yes. I think he's a popular choice, and I think every cat agrees in our leader's decicion." We sat there awhile, just the sound of soft licks kept it from being silent. " It doesn't seem like there is any chaos in the decicion either, thank StarClan." Honeyrose got up. I got up after Honeyrose did and we padded together to the warriors' den. I settled in my nest next to Goldenbud, who was now sound asleep. Honeyrose was on my other side, settled, and trying to sleep. Right before I fell asleep, I saw Shadeleaf and Liontail together coming in. They laughed softly together. Then very delicatly, Liontail licked behind Shadeleaf's ears. They settled in their nests, which were not surpisingly together, and fell asleep. Ha! My cousin was now in love with Liontail! Now the whole Clan will be waiting for the news for kits!!! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ I woke up to soft sunlight drifting in the holly bush. Next to me, Honeyrose was fast asleep. I nudged her awake. "Wha-?" She opened her eyes. When she saw me awake, she got up and started grooming. After we finished, the two of us went over to the bottom of Highboulder to meet our new deputy and some other cats. " Kestralpelt, Rosefrost, Shadowstrike, and Yellowpaw, go patrol the SnowClan border. Who knows what they're up to." After the patrol left, Midnightfur looked to me and Honeyrose. " Honeyrose, lead a hunting patrol with Rainpuddle and Mapletree. Tigerstrike, you can go too." After the deputy's command, we went off to find the other two cats for our patrol. It seems like the new position for Midnightfur was doing well. "Wake up Mapletree! Patrol!" The tortoise-shell she-cat woke up startled. She woke up Rainpuddle too before joining us. When the two of them joined us, we went out to the forest. "Where to, Honeyrose?" called Mapletree from behind the patrol. "Um...I guess the beech trees by the Training Hollow." Mapletree nodded in the she-cat's decicion and we picked up our pace and went towards the Training Hollow. Chapter Four I dragged a large sparrow through the bramble entrance. Behind me, Rainpuddle carried two mice. Honeyrose, a vole. And Mapletree carried a squirrel. There wasn't this much prey before with Leaf-fall around the corner. Even Leaf-fall breezes didn't carry the same coldness it usually did. The elders were very happy with the weather already too. " Nice catch!" My sister came up behind me. She helped me carry the large bird to the pile. "Wow! That was heavy. Thanks!" I thanked Goldenbud. Behind me, I heard the sound of kits mewling. It sounded like Daisypelt's kits finally coming outside. Even though they were almost two moons old, their mother wouldn't let them play outside muchc with some sort of illness going around the Clans lately. It has almost disapeared in HollyClan, except for Sparrow-wing. But even he was feeling a whole lot better. " Hey, Tigerstrike! Nice catch you got!" Toadkit, one of the five, came over to me noticing the sparrow I caught." It's huge!!" I laughed, " It is. Do you and your siblings and mother want it?" I picked up the bird again and carried it to the nursery where the rest of the litter and their mother sat. "Holy StarClan!" shouted two of the kits. I dropped the fresh-kill at Daisypelt's paws. " Why thank you, Tigerstrike! It's perfect!" The queen looked at the bird and back at me. " Anything for a hard-working queen!" I dipped my head in respect and padded away. Grabbing a vole for myself, I joined my mother and father at the warriors' den. "Hey. I saw that sparrow of yours. It was very nice of you to give it to Daisypelt." My father, Smokeclaw said to me as I sat down. "Just doing my duty around here." I took my first bite. Behind me I could here muffled laughes from near the nursery. "Ha! He said DUTY!!!" ''giggled Volekit. " Hey,Mother! I did my ''duty in Dirtplace last night!!!" Another laugh came from his sister, Cloudkit. " Kits these days! They come up with the silliest stuff!" Ferntail beside me shook her head in a combination in laughter and small disbelieve. We ate in silence for awhile. A little later, Goldenbud joined us and then we started sharing tounges. Goldenbud was licking behind my left ear when we heard a muffled, Ouch! Dang brambles! It didn't sound like a normal HollyClan cat. A scent of...SnowClan! Musked their fear-scent well, but my strong nose scented it. " IT'S AN ATTACK!!!!" My father ran around the camp warning the whole Clan. Worried, Daisypelt shooed her kits in the nursery. The two apprentices ran into the nursery to help the two queens. The medicine cats ran in their den. Featherstar ran out worried. She scented the air and her eyes grew wide. We were in trouble! Liontail and other warriors ran towards the bramble enterance. The smell of the attackers got stronger, and I could start to see them in the undergrowth in the forest through the small gaps between the barrier. My mother unsheathed her claws. I did too. My father licked my mother for comfort. Then he showed his claws when the first intruder appeared through the enterance. Battle. Chapter Five My sister came beside me and bristled her fur. When Midnightfur sounded the first battle yowl, she propeled herself at a gray tom. I jumped up on his back with her, unbalancing him and bringing him down on the sandy ground. I slashed his ears while Goldenbud bite his tail. We stepped back for the tom to get up before slashing his face again. Behind me Featherstar was face to face with no other than Lilystar. My mother tole me when I was a kit that at a Gathering, Lilystar declared war on every Clan, wanting more territory for Leaf-fall. She really didn't appear to take that much control after that Gathering, but she gradualy recently stepped up border attacks. Today showed that she was still wanting more. " Why, Lilystar? In the camp? Come on, I thought you were better than that? What about the kits? The elders? Your more greedy than I thought." Featherstar spoke to the SnowClan leader in the eyes. " In the camp because we can weaken you, and then be able to get more land off of you better and easier. It will be like stealing milk from a kit!" Lilystar put her head up in defiance. " And you can't stop me." She added darkly. " But I can!" I launched myself at the leader to help Featherstar. She was on her last life. If she died now, we would be weak, and SnowClan would take advantage like Lilystar said she would. "Wha-." The white she-cat was surprised by my attack and I toom advantage off her slowness. I dipped low and put my ears down against my head and charged. I butted the leader in the chest, sending her flying back. The deputy, Finchwing, helped her back off. Seeing me with my victory face two fox-lengths away, sent him after me. " Tigerstrike! I'm coming!" I turned around to see my friend, Honeyrose, charging towards me too. Finchwing unsheathed his claws as he ran towards me. Honeyrose was then followed my a golden-brown she-cat. Ferntail? No. This wasn't her but looked so much like it. And she looked familiar...Then I noticed the stars in her pelt. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Suddenly, I was at Four-rocks. What!? Where's the camp? Finchwing? Honeyrose? Even Featherstar? Then I saw teh same golden-brown StarClan cat nearby. "Who are you?" I asked the she-cat. I padded towards her. The ground was soft and light. Almost like a feather. It was all too strange. " Me!? Well, for starters, your grandmother." The StarClan cat looked at me. I stopped in my tracks. Goldenheart. "''Wait, but why am I here?" Before I got my answer, I heard a, 'HELLO!? ANYBODY HERE!?' Why was Goldenbud here?I asked myself. It was weird. WAY too weird now. " Goldenbud! Over here!" I called for her and then saw her over the rolling green meadow. Behind me, Goldenheart looked intently. Um...weird. "Good, I'm not alone, but why ARE we here? And is that Ferntail?" Goldenbud's mouth went running as she ran over to us. Ha. "Um...there are STARS in her pelt! Ferntail died!" " No, child. I'm not your mother, but instead ''her mother. I'm Goldenheart." Goldenheart stepped forward to reveal herself a bit more. Especially behind my broad shoulders. Hehe. "Wha-. But-. Darn!" Goldenbud muttered. She was clearly upset that she wasn't seeing Ferntail. " It's okay, child," Goldenheart asured my sister, " And I'm sorry to interupt your battle but you must listen. Carefully." We both nodded our heads. This was going to be important and/or exciting. Hopefully both. " The Golden-Tiger will follow the Clan into a time of great dispair and one will rise to the stars" With that voice, Goldenheart wasn't our grandmother anymore, but instead a mysterious she-cat with StarClan following her and guiding her. She seemed even more mysterious than the Clan's medicine cat. Like that was even possable. " Wait, the Golden-Tiger is...US!?" ,Goldenbud exclaimed. " But what does the whole thing mean?" Goldenheart whispered softly like they were being evesdropped on, " It means that you two are powerful cats and that you will help HollyClan and protect it with your lives, more than anyother cat before. Goldenbud, you will be given 'warnings' of the future. You will help Featherstar and Blossomfall. Your mother as well." " Wait, Ferntail knows?" I asked surprised. My mother was in this already. Why didn't she tell us? Then it all suddenly made sense. My mother was like our constant gaurdian angel, always looking at us strangely like were were about to turn into birds and fly away (Hehe), and that she was always almost hovering about when weren't completly busy. She was helping us, but was being annoying. Well, it wasn't her fault.